


Dancing on Daisies

by Noviiko



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: I feel so cryptic when I write, My shit writing in one place so my friends can find it 🐸, anyways from Hollys pov, i try to keep it diverse and give each character attention, like I literally think it’s unreadable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noviiko/pseuds/Noviiko
Summary: All from the POV of my oc Holly, these are just story building writing for the two universes I have her in! My friends oc’s are included in some writing : )
Kudos: 1





	1. DESTINY// Straying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancnome/gifts), [Kian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian/gifts).



> We love attempted forced manslaughter on ghosts 🐸

Life was fickle. 

Nothing was promised and no one was spared in the vicious tide of change which ravaged every soul that the universe could get it’s claws on. It was a fear no one could quell, the sinking feeling that they would die before they’re due. 

Darkness seeps out of the hollowed barrel and into the air, adding to the instinct telling her something was wrong. There was a terrible mistake up ahead where she couldn’t turn back but she continued to press onwards, on a path of unknown pain and suffering. A pilgrimage for the strong. 

Her cape sweeps along the ground as the soft glow of green gleamed against her jade eyes, a large door with glittering runes in detailed patterns looming over her. It held the same shade of the pyramid the hive built their Scarlett keep on, dark veins slithering from the ground up like pythons. There was a seam in the middle with a single circular dip and the closer she looked the more she realized it was the perfect size for a- 

“Guardian?” Ghost shimmered with light as he appeared and floated into the peripherals of her visor. The golds and blacks of his shell dulled in this lighting and only his singular eye glowed

“Little light?” She replied as she continued to look at the door, reasoning if it was mocking her or not with it’s misty aura and threatening demand for a sacrifice in exchange of passage. 

He navigated to be in the center of her vision, fins whirring as he seemed to study her. He lined up perfectly to the dip in the wall and if she just took his shell away he would slip in just right. She wanted to know what was behind that door, it felt as thought it was calling to her and whispering a name long forgotten among the stars. Someone who had been lost long before her time but she knew them, knew them so well that the first syllable was right on the tip of her tongue and she could see the outline of their face in the the dark edges of her vision. 

She held a sturdy grip on the shell she bought him for the Crimson Days, polished and clean, guiding him to that taunting dip in the door. His cries of concern were drilled out by whispers, controlling breaths of a greater power latching onto her will and driving it to the brink of breaking like an hour glass, gripped at its weakest point and dangling over an abyss. The voices kept getting louder and louder and louder- 

“Do it”

She whipped around to face the suffocating darkness behind her, cape flourishing at her heels and kicking up dust. Her eyes stared into the deep with a newfound understanding, a calm washing over her head as the claws released her will and dissipated from her senses. She turned back to view Ghost in one hand, her knife brandished in the other, startling herself with the sight as she quickly released him and dropped her knife to the ground. She took a few hurried steps back from him, not sure what had just happened but understanding that it wasn’t her own will. She wouldn’t do that to her own partner, right? 

Her hands seemed foreign to her now, they weren’t trembling but every twitch and flex felt alien and practiced, as if she was the second person processing her actions instead of the first. Her brows furrowed behind her visor as she continuously flexed her fingers and touched each tip to her thumb. She seemed fine but something felt off, the same foreboding she sensed when she entered washing over her again. 

Ghost gently peered himself into her vision again, looking up at her from just a few inches away. He was brave for continuing to stand with someone who almost committed an atrocity on his life, no less with the knife he gifted her with last Dawning. He may think that Drifters’ warnings to not trust ghosts were finally driving her to commit the act or the darkness was pulling her in. All those possibilities yet he understood that she wouldn’t kill him willingly, she’d lay down her life before his much to his dismay. The scratch at the center of his shell was proof that even when there was an overwhelming force pulling her hand, she would still push against it for his sake. 

“I’m here. I’m still here” the mechanic chimes that followed his voice were loud in her head, his shell pressing against the palm of her tensed hand, smooth to the fibers of her glove. He was here and he was proud to be her Ghost, still standing by the years old statement that he knew he picked the right person. He wouldn’t let anything prove him wrong. She was still the guardian he stopped atop that peak all those years ago and had a warm conversation with, she was still the guardian who protected him from Ghaul despite not being able to protect herself. He wasn’t leaving because of something out of her control. 

Her hands cupped underneath his shell to cradle him in her grasp, keeping it as loose as she could with a new fear of hurting him. All they’ve been through and she was afraid of hurting him. She was a careful soul. 

“I know” it came out in a broken whisper, having never thought she could’ve been the cause behind her own demise. She cleared her throat as it got tight, that prickling feeling pushing against the corners of her eyes. Last time she cried was years ago over the death of a friend, no one died here so she didn’t see the need to cry. She banished the very thought of tears over what if’s. 

They left that looming door in the darkness, still hungry and raging for a new light to devour as the greatest fascination of darker powers turned her back on it, wishing to never see its haunting runes or threatening sacrificial dip again. No one needed to know of it’s existence, not even the vanguard. 

It was a secret for just herself and Ghost.


	2. DESTINY// Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Thorn!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun bc I got to read the books of sorrow 😼

Hive were never a topic of discussion or research with a plethora of enthusiasm, anyone who showed a positive interest, in some cases borderline obsession, were later turned to madness and a life of isolation from The Last City, casted out by their fellow guardians. Genuine curiosity often blurred the lines of research and leisure reading, creating a distaste to those who dedicated time to learn more about the oldest known species to the sol system. 

Oryx and his son were slain at her hands yet she couldn’t help but pour herself over the writings of The Taken King and his troublesome spawn, some pieces even detailing how the first contact with the Vex happened in Crota’s throne world when they invaded it. She found it amusing how Oryx tossed Crota down a pit as punishment for allowing his throne world to become infested with sentient robots, it must’ve angered him she mused to herself. Another interesting piece was when the twin sisters Ir Halak and Ir Anûk pulled great power from the deep and created- 

“Guardian?” Ghost chirped as he focused his singular eye on his guardian, obviously drinking in the data displayed on her data pad with extreme interest. He’s come to know her as eager to learn, it’s made her wickedly smart but she applies herself in battle strategy and strength, not trivia. It made him happy to see her developing interests, sometimes he wondered if it was a hobby she had in her past life and she’s finally discovered it in her new one. 

Holly looked up at the sudden break in silence, jade eyes peering up at him from her perch in the window. The sun was just starting to set over the city and it left the sky blossoming with hues of red and orange, pinks speckling the clouds like a kiss. Ghost enjoyed watching the sunsets as she would busy herself like she always did, brain continuously buzzing and requesting something to do. 

“What are you reading?” He asked as he moved to hover right over her shoulder, the glint of the sun making it hard to read the data pad but he managed with delight.

The books of Sorrow; This Love Is War. 

His delight turns sour quickly when he realized what she’s pouring her hungry attention into. It isn’t necessarily wrong for a guardian to read texts of the Darkness, it’s given to them so they may learn and adapt to their enemy but no one has actually taken the time to read the extensive writings of The Taken King himself. He tries to tell himself it’s just her guilty pleasure to feed her intense curiosity that often ravaged her mind if left unattended but it bothers him, ever since she harnessed Malfeasance her fixations have shifted. 

“Haven’t you read that one already?” He asked her, shifting his gaze between the data pad and herself. When she skimmed it the first time he didn’t think anything of it, it was the usual for her to read every bit given. It was unusual for her to reread something old though. 

“Yeah but I really like this one part! When Xivu describes Oryx and it states that his gaze makes you feel that you will vanish if he looks away, it’s really interesting, I had no such feeling during my interactions with Oryx but I remember my Fire team at the time mentioning it” she rambled to ghost as he looked at her with his eye, watching her expression light with joy at being able to talk to someone about something she took time to research. He supposed she didn’t feel like she could tell her friends and for good reason. She’d be marked as a heretic upon saying she was fixated on The Book of Sorrow. 

“We put a lot of effort into killing him” he reminded her lightly, pausing for a moment as he carefully considered his next words “Guardian, I don’t wish to make you feel bad but don’t you think spending hours reading texts of an enemy which ended the lives of many guardians is... in bad taste?” 

She was quiet for a second, he could almost see the gears in her brain turn, maybe she would agree and stop reading the texts of darkness as if they were the best choice of fixation available. 

“No” she answered finally “Don’t get me wrong, the dreadnought and The Great Disaster have my upmost respect but this is made available for us to learn, don’t worry Ghost, I’m only reading to learn.” She assured him as she swiped away the book and sat her datapad aside. 

He hummed thoughtfully and floated towards her work desk where Thorn sat freshly polished and gleaming in the lingering sunlight, it was beautiful but he knew of it’s dark origin and even more sinister deeds “and what of this?” 

“Thorn?” 

“It’s the notorious gun of Dredgen Yor, he claimed many lives with this gun and it corrupted him so heavily that he became a husk of a person. You managed to restore the original one to it’s former glory. Is this just to learn too?” Ghost asked, he kept his tone soft, he didn’t want to be aggressive. 

“Yor didn’t choose to become corrupted, he was a respected hero of the city and served greatly for the people. I idolize Dredgen Yor for his intent, not for his actions. He would still be alive if he realized the chitin he collected was eating away at him, if you’re trying to compare me to him you’re wrong. I wish to be as powerful as him without corruption, you know I would never betray you like that” she explained, her posture slouched and tired. She’s had to explain this to him a few times to soothe his worries. 

Ghost had to stop himself from continuing, composing himself as he let the worry ebb away and he left the gun on it’s perch atop the work desk. She didn’t even realize it, her ideals matched those of the Shadows of Yor. It didn’t help that she has picked up the title of Dredgen from The Drifter even if she doesn’t feed into it, there’s obvious signs of worry but he questions if he’s overreacting. He does worry too much. 

“If you say so, guardian” he reasons with himself that he is overreacting just a little but he will keep an eye on this fixation of hers. The last thing he wants is to lose her to the Darkness but he knows it won’t come to that. 

He’ll learn to regret letting her interest slip by.


	3. APEX LEGENDS// Sehnsucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangalore got her a drink and she didn’t even drink it 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of in a mood, yknow. Maybe it’s more than a mood if I’ve been in it for three days.

The time between switching seasons was always dull and slow and the event coordinators tried to fill it in with money grabbing events for the legends to participate in, but when there wasn’t something happening it was up to themselves to occupy their time out of the ring. 

The drop ship had limited resources for entertainment besides the board games and rounds of trivia Mirage presented as fun and relaxing, although it usually ended up in a heated argument about whether damage drop off in the ring was ten or fifteen. There wasn’t any damage drop off. 

Most nights were spent gathered around a round table with a cheap multicolored plastic cover and drinks of varying substances, an ever changing topic being spoken about. The mood was completed with the only necessary lights on a dim setting, just enough to catch the color of everyone’s eyes. 

Her cup of tropical punch sat half empty, the red color just a tint on her lips from the few sips she’s taken. She didn’t want to have to get up to refill it considering she was sitting between Bangalore and Octane and wished to not bother them. The subject of conversation wasn’t one she was interested in, something about careers and she didn’t have one. The games had been on a whim. 

She tilted her cup and took a sip, looking into her cup a moment later in disappointment at the fact that her drink was almost gone. She really didn’t want to get up so she sat the cup back down and went back to meticulously tearing a pattern of holes into her side of the table cover, sometimes stopping to listen in on the conversation at hand. It was about family or something, still nothing that piqued her interest. 

“Need more to drink?” Anita’s voice pulled her out of her destruction of the cover and looked up at as the Soldier went and grabbed her drink, beginning to stand from her seat.

“Oh, no that’s okay, Anita” Holly reached for her nearly empty cup and Anita pulled it away, turning away to go refill it, saying something about it not being a problem. 

Holly turned her attention back to her pattern of holes to find Octane continuing where she left off, she watched him for a moment and decided to allow him to have his fun with it now. She placed her hands between her thighs to keep herself from fidgeting. 

She sat in silence for a few lingering minutes, thoughts drifting here and there. Parts of it about the match a day prior, her almost win and how she was still frustrated at herself for her inability to clutch. Gibraltar had to remind her that she was still fresh to the games, she’s only been here two and a half months. They’ve been here much longer. It was still nice to have people cheer for her though but she can’t compete in a one on one with Bloodhound no matter how much she tried. She still had a lot of training to do. 

“What about you, Holly?” The prickling sensation of multiple eyes on her made her look up, feeling uneasy that everyone was keen on her presence for no reason. She shifted slightly as she skimmed each face around her. 

“What about me?” She asked, looking at the person who questioned her, Mirage. He was kind and funny and often helped her break the ice between herself and other legends but somehow he didn’t pick up social cues as easy, she supposed he might not care for them. 

“Your parents!” He laughed some, her heart sinking at the mention of family. Her eyes quickly found the faces of her teammates and they all responded with bright eyes and a smile. They didn’t seem to notice either. 

“They’re fine” she quickly sputtered out, shrugging a bit as if the questioning was normal. Maybe she should’ve listened in on the conversation to learn if it was okay to express her actual childhood but she preferred to keep it private. 

“That’s good to hear! What do they do? Oo! Are they some kind of mad scientists or do they create mutant animals?” She knew he was kidding, it was in his nature but it irked her that he was so outlandish with the topic of her parents. She couldn’t get upset though, he doesn’t know what happened to them and honestly she doesn’t either. 

Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to piece together the few things she remembered, the few fleeting details of her doting father and reserved mother. “My father was a uh, bio-engineer, he would try to improve life expectancy and the immune system through splicing genes. My mom.... uh, she just stayed home with my brothers and I” ..... what did her mother do? It actually struck a nerve that her mother was a mere ghost rather than a memory. 

“Did your father work with Hammond? I heard they had a huge biological project that went haywire! I’ve read so much about it, it’s truly a shame that they had to exterminate their specimen” Wattsons sweet tone drifted to her, a sudden spike of anxiety pitting in her stomach as she looked at the blonde with wide eyes. Project Mindbender. How the hell did Wattson even hear about that? That project was under such lock and key that her brothers weren’t even allowed to see the inside of the facility and Wattson was just sputtering out details about it like it was nothing. Let alone the fact that she said they exterminated their specimen and Holly was very much alive and in their presence.

“Are you good, Chica?” Octane’s Hand come to rest on her upper back, thumb swiping across her spine as she snapped to look at him, mind blanking for a response. It’s like a spark was going off but it wasn’t enough to light up anything in her brain, leaving her jade eyes to pierce into octanes goggles. 

A few tight blinks with a shake of her head and she found herself standing up abruptly from the table, concerned looks making her skin crawl. “Y-yeah, I’m just gonna- just gonna turn in for the night” she found herself stumbling over her own words as she turned around from the prying eyes of her teammates and quickly retreated to her room on the dropship. She made sure the shutters were secured over the glass panel separating her own and Bloodhounds spaces, knowing they were in there with Arthur. She didn’t wish to invade their privacy even if they reminded her that it wasn’t invasion. 

She slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, mind raging with thoughts. She shouldn’t have reacted that way, she should have said something else, maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to spend the night with them, she was dumb for thinking she would fit in. The games weren’t the place for her, she told herself. She was just a rogue who didn’t even know who she was and had no identity besides those demonic crystals in her arms. She was no one. 

She wasn’t sad, she didn’t feel many things besides.. well, neutrality in her emotions, that or she refused to acknowledge any difference in mood. Perhaps frustrated was a better word but it didn’t fit right either, anger was too intense for her anxiety right now. 

Scared? 

No, she couldn’t be scared. The last time she felt fear she sat alone in an examination room and she lost parts of herself that day. There’s no way this is what fear feels like, it has to be more intense than this. People fear death and all that had happened was Mirage asked her about her parents. Was she really that pathetic? 

She banished all thoughts and kicked off her shoes, pulling on a thermal sweater and changing her jeans to plaid pajamas. She got cold easily in the night. Crawling under the covers she stared at the very few decorations in her room, a few photos pinned on the wall that depicted her as a newborn with her parents, she has only one more and it showed her older brothers holding her on their shoulders. She doesn’t know her age at that time, many memories blended together and becoming foggy that harder she thought. She left it at that and turned to her other side. 

She would find them, she knew that much. They were out there somewhere. 

Anita came back shortly after she left with Holly’s drink, standing there with it in her hand for a moment before going back and placing it in the communal fridge.

She would drink it tomorrow.


End file.
